1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to anti-counterfeiting field, and more particularly, to an anti-counterfeiting test method, device and system based on textures.
2. Description of Related Art
The objective of anti-counterfeiting technology is to provide prevention measures to prevent imitation and copy without an owner's allowance. There are many kinds of existing anti-counterfeiting technologies, such as the anti-counterfeiting technologies using printing, chemical material and physical characteristics, digital information, structure and packaging, human body biologic characteristics.
The anti-counterfeiting technologies can be applied to anti-counterfeiting paper and bill, which is one of the important applications of the anti-counterfeiting technologies. However, it is obvious that most of the anti-counterfeiting technologies used for the anti-counterfeiting paper and bill need additional material such as safety lines and fluorescent fibers. It can be seen that a complex process is required for the production of the anti-counterfeiting paper and bill. On one hand, since anti-counterfeiting characteristics are added artificially into the anti-counterfeiting paper or bill, so that other persons may also counterfeit the characteristics and the counterfeiting possibility will be increased at some degree. On the other hand, since the addition of anti-counterfeiting characteristics requires to improve conventional paper-making process, which will increase the complexity and the cost of paper making, and thereby increase the complexity and cost of the anti-counterfeit at some degree.